Our Little Grown Boy (One Shot)
by mikechang
Summary: Mike and Tina grow nervous as they realise that their usually loud and bubbly child is quiet and reserved. The result surprises all of them. [This is a prompt set by otpprompts on tumblr]


"Do you know where Danny is?" Mike asked his wife as he sat across from her, reading a book on the sofa.

"He's in his room. He's been there all day and told me not to disturb him," Tina looked up from her book at him with a playfully scornful glare, "and that goes for you too," she ended her sentence by nudging her husband in his thigh with her foot.

"Is he gonna be coming down for dinner?" Mike was concerned. Their son was never like this. He was always so bubbly and attached. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been in his room all day without greeting either of them.

"Of course he will," she lied, hoping to believe it herself. "He's not going to let himself starve." Neither of the two believed the words coming from Tina's mouth and the pair awkwardly stared at their books, waiting for something useful to pop in the other one's mind.

"You think we should check up on him?" Mike put his book down, readying himself to go upstairs and confront his son.

"I don't know," Tina hesitated. It hadn't hit her that something could be seriously wrong with her child when he returned home from school earlier. "Wouldn't he get mad?"

"No, of course not… yes. No. Yes. I don't know!" Mike stood up. "Okay, you know what, let's just go. We may as well do something than nothing!" he immediately headed toward the door and was halfway through before he was stopped by Tina's voice.

"Wait! Mike…" she walked closer to him as if Danny were so nearby that he would hear her. "What if he's… you know…" she widened her eyes, expecting Mike to comprehend somehow but was left disappointed with his clueless reaction.

Tina sighed. Did he really have to make her act it out? "You know…" she looked around the room for a more dignified way to explain but was left empty. Her shoulders dropped in defeat. "What if he's masturbating?" she said bluntly as she crossed her arms, ashamed to have put that image of their son in both of their minds. As soon as Tina looked in front of her she saw that Mike was mortified. His eyes were outspread, his mouth was half opened and his eyebrows twitched a little. He wished he hadn't started the conversation in the first place.

"W… W… W-what are we suppose… supposed to do?!" he whispered dramatically. "He's too young for that, but I can't walk in on him and tell him to stop!" He was breathing heavily and on the verge of fully panicking.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down, it's not that big of a deal, Mike!" Tina held Mike's shoulders and kept him still. "Let's just go in slowly, it won't be that hard. And it probably won't last that long either he's -" she paused, realising the double entendre in her words. "Crap." She smacked her head in shame. "Okay, you know what, enough talking. Let's quickly go in there and get it over with before this whole situation explodes into a huge mess. _And I do not care how weird that sounded either_!" She wanted to scream her words because of how frustrated she was, but she couldn't so it came out in an aggressive whisper.

The two headed up the stairs and paused outside of Danny's room.

"Okay," Mike started, "let's come up with a plan! We can't just go in and say _HEY! PULL UP YOUR PANTS!_ ...You know?"

"I get you. So what do you suggest?"

Mike thought to himself for a few seconds. The plan had to be as far from awkward as possible. This _was_ a somewhat momentous time in his life after all. But he was stuck. It was impossible to go in without it being awkward, even in the slightest. "Okay, how about we come back later? Give him time to finish?" The pair imitated each other's cringeful faces. Their little son that needed to be fed, played with and bathed by them for what only felt like a few years ago, was growing up, and they hated it. But the two had to back down slightly.

"You're right," Tina sighed, slightly relieved. "How long shall we-"

"You know what," he interrupted, "let's not think about that. Let's just come back when dinner's ready, okay?"

"Good idea!" Tina and Mike got ready to turn around until they heard the doorknob move. They stopped themselves in unison and stared at each other, slowly looking below them by the door. Danny popped his head up from the side of the door with a clearly scared expression on his face. He looked up at his parents with large eyes that made his trembling ever so apparent.

"H-heeey, Danny!" Mike said in an overly enthusiastic voice. "How are you, buddy?" He moved his eyes to Tina and gestured for her to _check_ for them. Tina was disgusted.

"Ew, no! You do it!" she accidentally announced out loud. Mike closed his eyes and sighed. "I mean… It's your turn to cook dinner! Not mine! You do it! ... _Ew_."

"Yes, you're right. I shall…" Mike's response was completely monotonous after hearing her pathetic excuse of a save. He aimed to let her know how frustrated he was - and she definitely knew.

"Is everything okay?" Danny asked, confusedly looking up at his parents.

"Yes! It is! How are _you_ , Danny? _What are you doing?_ " Tina was so nervous that she didn't realise how patronizing her words came across. Danny's mouth opened slightly, out of shock of being caught.

"N-nothing. Why do you care? What's for dinner? Isn't it getting late?"

"Oh, God…" Tina responded immediately. _They were right_. She moved awkwardly into Mike's arms and sobbed a little.

"What's happened?! Is everything okay?" Danny bit his lip. He was terrified that they would walk into his room.

Mike took a deep breath. The situation had to be handled now."Danny," he began as he placed his arm softly on his son's shoulder. "May we come in?"

"No!" Danny quickly shouted, panicking. "I mean, why would you need to? What's for dinner?"

Tina looked at him, ready to faint any minute. "What are you _hiding_!?" she exclaimed in blunt disgust. She held onto Mike's body tighter than before and forced her head into his chest. Mike pushed her off gently as he bent down and cradled his hand on the back of the young asian boy in front of him, attempting to get into his room in the kindest way possible.

"Is everything alright? Is there something you wanna tell us, bud? We promise we won't yell," his voice was at a gentle pitch, hoping to not scare his son away. But he wouldn't budge.

"Nope, everything's alright. Nothing to tell you. Why? Is everything okay with you guys? His eyes moved to his mother, suggesting his attention was more appointed to her.

"Yes, everything's -" before Mike could finish his sentence he heard a beeping noise from Danny's room that startled him and his son whilst Tina was too busy cringing to notice.

"What was that?" Mike asked with his eyes focused on the door. He turned his worried eyes to face Danny. "What _was_ that?" he tried to keep calm but he let his frustration out slightly, causing Danny to tremble even more. Tina didn't know what was going on but she grew tired of waiting to hear something.

"Ugh. _You know what…_ " she said, breaking the silence. The alarmed mother quickly stormed into the room without interruption. She pushed the door open and abruptly stopped in her track when she witnessed what was inside. She looked at her son's computer and saw an incoming _Skype_ call on the computer. "What?" she was confused. "Is that it?" She looked over to her small child standing in the doorway with his father. Mike walked into the room and saw a name on the screen that he hadn't heard before. " _Alex?_ " he paused for a few seconds to think if he knew who it was. "Who is that?" Usually he wouldn't be worried about a _Skype_ call, but because of Danny's resistance to seeing them in his room it had them concerned.

"Who is _Amanda_!?" Tina placed her hands on her hips as she eagerly awaited a response.

"No one!" Danny shouted and ran over to cancel the call, but to his dismay, he'd clicked " _Answer with video_ " instead. _Crap_. A video call began of a young boy that looked the same age as Danny. He had the same shade of light skin as him and had slightly darker brunette hair with a fake pink streak in it. He smiled up at the camera until he saw who was on the receiving end. As he looked at his screen he saw Mike and Danny frozen. If it weren't for the heavy and confused breathing from Tina in the back he would've thought that the application had stopped working.

" _Who_ _are you_?!" Tina exclaimed. "Danny, who is he?" Tina turned to her son, hoping to hear something from him. He stood there, nervous and afraid.

"Danny," Mike walked closer to him.

Danny sighed and closed his eyes, readying himself for the storm ahead. "This is Alex… He's… He's my boyfriend. We've been dating for a few days now."

Mike and Tina looked at each other with impeccably similar expressions.

"You're… you're _boyfriend_?" Tina's head faced Danny, waiting for clarity.

"Yesssss... that's what I _said_!" Danny was irritated and nervous. He knew he shouldn't have told them but with the way his parents functioned it was the only way the conversation would eventually come to an end.

"Oh my God," Tina whispered to herself. She looked up at Mike and the two stared at each other. As Danny dared to look up at his parents he was taken by surprise as he noticed slight smiles across their faces.

"What?" Danny questioned, confusedly.

"Oh my God," Mike said aloud. " _Oh my God!_ " his smile grew bigger the second time round.

'Oh GOD!" Tina squealed, her smile matching the size of her husband's. " _Boyfriend_!?" she shouted with glee.

"Yes, my boyfriend." Danny was hesitant to say it, but he had to.

After a few seconds of saying nothing Danny's parents both jumped up and down squealing with excitement. He was immediately confused.

" _Boyfriend?!_ Danny has a boyfriend!" Mike shouted to Tina. "Oh my God! My little boy! With a boyfriend!"

Danny looked over at the screen and saw that Alex was equally as puzzled as he was. What was going on? Were they _happy_? As Danny was still looking at the boy on his screen he felt his mother's arms capture his body as she gave him the tightest hug she's probably given him since birth.

"My little _baby_! All grown _up_! I'm _so so_ happy for you, bub! You two look so cute!" her excitement was far too much for Danny to digest so suddenly.

"This is such great news!" Mike yelled with the proudest expression on his face. He jumped at Danny and squeezed his cheeks once Tina let go, both forgetting that the boyfriend they were talking about was on the screen right in front of them.

" _Daaad_ ," groaned Danny. He tried to push him off but Tina came in for a group hug, making it even more difficult for him to get out of the situation. The two then began jumping up and down excitedly with Danny in the middle of them, causing Alex to giggled to himself. The group were so in the moment that they didn't even hear Alex's giggle. Well, all but Danny who felt so embarrassed he tried pushing them out of the way so that he could exit the call, though he failed at every attempt.

"Let me go! Get off me! Leave me alone!" Danny gave up pushing. "Ugh. You guys are so lame!" There was no stopping these two from overreacting to it. They were too excited that their son had gotten into the world of dating so he sucked it up and stood still until it stopped. But when would it stop? Knowing his parents, he had no idea.


End file.
